Alternative Death Trap Ending
by Rockgirl23
Summary: This is set during "Death Trap" the episode where jardine dies and burke is introduced. This is my alternate ending. It contains some micheal/jackie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. I have restructured (or rather attempted to restructure)) and have put the sections into chapters. Thanks for the reviews I have had so far, they have been very helpful and encouraging I have also added to the story also. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. These events are based on actual scenes in the episode Death Trap and my twist on them. **

**Chapter 1 - The Incident. **

Jackie walked up to the car relieved to have found that councillors Innes was safe. Burke had ordered her to radio the office to check that the uniformed officers were on the way. They needed to start the councillor's protective detail. She reached for the car door, when for some reason she looked up. That's when she saw Kennedy. He stood staring at her, his presence menacing. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Suddenly she felt as if she was stuck to the ground unable to move, unable to speak.

Burke came round the corner, just as the bang of the gun pierced the air. Kennedy rushed into his car, and drove off. That's when Burke saw her, Jackie on the ground clutching her chest.

Meanwhile Robbie and Stuart had gone to Michael's home. They were there to take his warrant card. Michael was very angry and frustrated. Burke had taken his job and sent Michael's own subordinates to relieve him of duties. He reluctantly handed Robbie his warrant card from his coat when Stuart came out to the hall. They could see the worry all over his face. "Its Jackie, she's... she's been shot" he stuttered. Michael threw his jacket on in one quick motion. "Where is she?" Robbie moved himself in front and pushed Michael back. "Stay here!" Robbie told him firmly.

Michael tried to push through. "It's JACKIE!" Robbie continued to push him back.

"Stay here!" Robbie repeated. Michael leaned back, worry consuming him.

"Robbie, its Jackie, I have to go to her" Michael pleaded. Robbie let go, realising that Jackie had been shot. Suddenly Robbie's worry took over. "We will all go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Hospital **

When Michael, Robbie and Stuart arrived at the hospital, they saw Burke "How is she?" Michael asked. Burke's worried expression had surprised Michael, of all people he didn't expect Burke to care. "She's in surgery, there's internal bleeding" Burke answered. He was covered in Jackie's blood. Michael looked at him seeing her blood, he felt his heart sink 'Jackie's really hurt' he thought to himself.

"Matt, are you ok?" Matt had looked dazed, but when he realised Michael had asked about him. He mentally told himself to snap out of it. "Yeah I'm fine, everyone is searching for Kennedy." He motioned to Robbie and Stuart that they should do the same. Robbie grabbed Stuarts arm and they both left.

"What's the chances that she'll pull through" Michael asked not sure if he wanted the answer, but he needed to know. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. She meant too much to him. He shuddered at the thought of their last conversation. She had tried to talk him out of jumping to conclusions about Matt Burke. She always seemed to know what was best and the last words he had said to her were in angst _'I'll see you!'_ He was praying hard, that those wouldn't be his last words to her. "They don't know, mike." Burke finally answered.

"That Bastard Kennedy, he went after the person I care about most. Like he did to Innes" Michael turned away from Burke. The realisation setting in to Michael "this is my fault, I should have known. I should have known he would hurt Jackie" Burke wasn't sure why Michael felt guilty. He had seen Jackie's loyalty to Michael first hand. Burke then thought to himself, is there more to their relationship than meets the eye. But instead of prying he just touched Michael's arm "No one saw this coming, he did this in broad day light!" Michael appreciated Burke's honesty but couldn't beat the feeling that he could have saved Jackie. "Matt, I need you to get back on the case and find Kennedy!"

"Are you sure Mike? You know you are in danger here too!" That was the last thing on his mind, he needed to see Jackie. "I'm staying here Matt" he said bluntly. Michael took his hand, "thank you for taking care of her". Both men had exchanged a mutual respect for each other, Michael had respected that Burke had taken care of Jackie and that he looked as if he genuinely cared about Jackie's well being. For Burke he had realised that the team he had stormed into was a close-knit one, filled with friendships as well as great workers. He hadn't expected them to care so deeply for each other.

Michael paced the waiting room. Every time the door opened, his heart stopped. The waiting, the not knowing, was killing him. The doctor finally walked to towards him. Michael tried to gauge his face, trying to see what the news would be. Fear came over him. "she out of surgery and is stable for the minute but she's not out of the woods yet" Michael was relieved but knew that this was far from Jackie being fine. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"Yes you can, but not for too long."

"I think I will need to keep watch over he until a uniformed officer arrives for a protective detail"

"Fair enough, chief inspector, come this way!"

Michael stepped into the room. Jackie's eyes were closed, her face pale. She looked frail. He sat down beside her. He fought every urge not to cry. "Jackie" he touched her hand "oh Jackie, I'm so sorry" he said bringing her hand up to kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Back at the office **

Burke arrived at the office, and had gone straight to the showers in the locker room. The hot water streamed down over him. As the blood ran off his body He closed his eyes and it all flashed back to him. Jackie was on the ground. Kennedy was driving off. Blood splattered over the car. It all seemed to go so fast, those first few moments. He remembered running to Jackie's side. He was desperately fumbling for the radio. "Officer down, ambulance required!" he shuddered. The hot water running over his face, he had seen people who had been hurt in the line of duty before, but this was different. He held her close to him holding her wound, watching her face fade, the sparkle in her eyes fade.

He walked into the main office were a very worried Stuart and Robbie stood. "Any luck in finding Kennedy?" he asked.

"Nothing! Any word on Jackie?" Stuart asked.

"She's out of surgery and in recovery but she's still not out of the woods" Burke replied. Stuart sighed at the small relief that at least she was in recovery. Robbie didn't let much show on his face. To burke it almost looked like that he didn't care, but that was the furthest from the truth. He cared so much for Jackie. He knew that if he started to think about her, he wouldn't be able to breathe.

"So Kennedy has disappeared, have we got a detail on Innes, and Michael yet?"

"Yes, if Kennedy tries anything we will nail him!" Stuart said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Waiting Game**

Michael had sat by her bed for hours, watching her face and stroking her hand. He had been talking to her, reminiscing about old times. He missed those old times. When he and Jackie had been as thick a thieves, that had all changed when he got promoted to DCI and when Robbie had joined the team. He remembered the times where they would flip a coin for who was going to get the autopsy report, or when they had to tell Jim Taggart bad news. He smiled at the thought. Then he looked at her, "Jackie, please wake up!" he urged. "I need you" he whispered. "You're my best friend Jackie, you mean the world to me" he gently kissed her hand. Then another memory popped into his head. It was when Jackie had first started. He remembered that Jim Taggart had warned him about being too friendly with Jackie. At the time he knew there was an attraction to her and he knew he couldn't have acted on it.

He thought it strange that this particular memory had flashed into his head. He remembered how jealous he was when Robbie had joined the team. Robbie had made no secret of how attractive he found Jackie, and that bothered Michael more that he would care to admit. In fact, every time Jackie dated someone he had always felt a pang of jealously. Michael realised how torn he was when it came to his relationship with Jackie. On one hand he wanted what was best for her. He supported her when she had found Brian.

He also remembered how guilty he felt, when he had pushed her too far. Especially the time he had talked her into going undercover. He remembered how bad he felt when she had fallen for Greg Martin. He had seen how heartbroken she was and it cut him deep. He realised then that he never wanted to hurt her or see her that hurt again.

It was as though their life together had been flashing through his mind. "I ..." he paused. He finally had realised that he loved her. He couldn't bring himself to say it. The words just sat there on the tip of his tongue. He couldn't find the courage to say to her, even as she lay unconscious. She married! He told himself "How is she Mike?" Brian had entered the room, the timing couldn't have been more perfect given that Michael had just realised that he was in love with his wife. "She's stable for now, the doctors due back soon" Brian bent over to his wife and kissed her forehead. "Should I leave?" Michael asked hoping he would say no.

"No, that's fine I know she will want to see you! When she wakes up" Brian looked at him, Michael was surprised that he was fine with him staying. "Besides I spoke to a Matt Burke and he said its best that you stay here. So that you're safe" Michael looked down at his feet, the guilty feeling made his stomach drop. He looked up to Brian "Brian I'm so sorry!" Brian could see the concern on his face, he knew Jackie and Michael were very close. He knew they had been friends for a very long time. He also knew that Michael would try to protect her at all costs and that gave him a sense of relief.

"I know Mike. I know, you wouldn't let anything bad to happen to her." Michael realised that no one blamed him for Kennedy shooting her. "Don't worry, she might be angry for a bit but she will always forgive you!" Brian smiled "It's in her nature! you are her best friend Michael! I bet she will be more worried about you" he smiled warmly knowing he was probably right. It was obvious that he loves her, Michael was glad that Brian hadn't felt threatened by Jackie's loyalty to him. He also knew that Brian was jealous of Robbie, mainly because Robbie's flirtations were so obvious and it was evident that Jackie's had a soft spot for him.

A few more hours had past. Michael hadn't let go of Jackie's hand.

"Mike, I'm going to go speak to the doctors, see what's happening"

Just has he had shut the door, Jackie's eyes started to open. She groaned as she moved her head. Michael squeezed her hand. "Jackie" Michael was really glad. He could barely control his excitement. She was awake. She was alive.

"Michael" she said "Michael, what happened" she squeezed his hand as she was waking up. He could see the pained expression on her face. "Kennedy shot you, I'm so sorry" he kissed her hand.

"Is Brian here?" she asked, looking around. Some part of him was hurt that she had asked for him.

"He had just stepped out to speak to the doctors, I'll go get him"

"No, please don't leave me" she grabbed his hand as he was ready to get up. He sat back down, she had grabbed his hand with all the strength that she had. "Ok I won't leave you!" he kissed her hand.

"He'll be back in a minute" he said

"I'm surprised he bothered" she said, which surprised her and him for that matter. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. Michael just squeezed her hand. Brian came back into the room. "She's just woke up Brian"

"Darling" he walked over and kissed her lips gently. "I'm so glad you're ok!" She smiled as much as she could as she was in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Kennedy**

The team where still hunting for Kennedy. The shooting had meant that every officer that knew Jackie had offered their help. Burke couldn't believe that one woman could have such an effect on the Glasgow's police force. Robbie hadn't been surprised one bit, Jackie had always helped her fellow officer in any way she could and her quick wit had won her many friends.

"Sir we have found some plans, the councillor is due to give a speech, looks like his son was going to crash the conference. Maybe Kennedy will do the same? "

"Kennedy would be mad to try something at the Armadillo. The security will be tighter that at Buckingham palace!" Robbie Laughed

"This guy is no ordinary man! We should search the building and be extra vigilant. This might be our only chance to get the man that shot Jackie" Burke said this with such convection he had came to like the office in Glasgow. He had missed working on the front line. He hadn't expected to feel at home here.

The Stage had been set. The protective detail escorted Innes to the conference. Robbie took the councillor to the empty room for Innes to prepare for the meeting. Innes fired up his laptop "so we just wait here for him to make his move, if he decided to make a move" Innes said resentfully.

Kennedy had sneaked in the back door wearing a maintenance uniform. He breezed by security, showing his id badge that he had forged. He made his way through the building acting naturally as though he was meant to be there. Kennedy went straight for the toilets where he had stashed a gun earlier in the week. He grinned sliding the gun into the side pocket of his jumpsuit. He made his way to the room, that he had saw Innes be escorted to. "

He got to the room where two uniformed officers stood at the door. "What are you doing here?" the police officer asked him. "Here to fix the air duct, unless you want Innes complaining anymore than he already has" Kennedy said with conviction.

"Can I see your ID?" Kennedy showed his ID casually

"That's fine!" The officer waved him in.

Kennedy smirked even more as they let him passed. Finally he thought finally he would have justice. As soon as the door opened, he saw him. His anger took over, all those years of rage. He thought even killing his son had no effect on him. He was someone who needed to be killed.

Innes looked up, Kennedy stood with his gun. Robbie turned to Kennedy "stay there!" he pointed the gun at him.

"Ok, you don't want to do this Kennedy! You have already caused so much damage!"

"I take it you mean that pretty women detective!" he smirked. He could see Robbie react, a mixture of anger and worry. "I have big fish to fry!" he pointed the gun at Innes.

"DON'T" Innes stood up and put his and in front of him. Innes stared at him, and pulled the trigger. The gun didn't shot. Kennedy looked confused and tried again. "You Bastards!" he tried to run but the same officers that had let him through the door where waiting to detain him.

"You let him take a shot at me!" Innes said outraged.

"Don't worry, he found the gun yesterday and removed the bullets!" Robbie said casually.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter in my first fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed it. I have very much enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you fantastic story tellers! If you like this I have plenty ideas for future stories please feel free to leave a comment. **

**Chapter 6 the Recovery**

A few Weeks had past. Jackie was still recovering in hospital. Her road to recovery had been a rocky one but over the past week, she had been feeling more like herself over the past week. Every time Michael visited, he saw she had more colour in her face. He looked into her eyes he could see her sparkle returning.

Michael had been visiting every day, sometimes two or three times a day. He wasn't above flashing his warrant card to sneak a visit out with visiting times.

Michael had arrived bright and early. He opened the door to her room; he smiled as he saw her reading a book. He sat next to her bed and took her hand and kissed it gently. This had become his little ritual, which melted her heart. How such a small gesture could make her feel so much better she thought. "Morning Jackie" he smiled. "No Brian today?" She blushed as though she was a little embarrassed. Michael kicked himself mentally, realising that Brains visits weren't as often as his own. "Em, no he's away to London" she said averting Michael gaze.

"What!" Michael exclaimed. He couldn't believe that Brian would put his career before his wife. He couldn't imagine putting work before Jackie. "Your due for release soon though, when is he due back?"

"I don't know Michael, I can take care of myself!" she said a little angry, but Michael could see through that. He knew that Jackie never admits that she needs help from time to time. In fact she hates talking about her troubles. Michael remembered that when Brian was investigating Robbie Ross for corruption, he had known that it had taken a toll on her. every time Michael tried to be there for her. She shut down, she hated being vulrenbel.

"I know you can" he smiled. "I just mean it would be great for you to have a servant to get you cups of tea, rub your feet, massage your shoulders and bring you ice cream." She smiled, he had that childish grin on his face that she found so hard to be angry at. She shook it off knowing that she had no such person to be there for her. She tried to tell herself she didn't need that but she knew that she was only lying to herself. "Yeah well that's not Brian, well not anymore! So where do u suppose I find myself one of these so called servants" she snapped. Michael reached into his pocket. "Well Miss Reid" he grinned "I happen to know a DCI! who is due some leave and has one of these...!" He rang a little gold bell that he had pulled from the inside of his jacket. She giggled something that had been few and far between since she had been shot. "And you would do that for me?" She smirked. She realised he must already known or guessed that Brian had let her down. She had married Brian because he had treated like the centre of his world, but that was never really the case. "Jackie, I would do anything for you!" he said and leaned in and kissed her forehead. His warmth consumed her, a warm feeling that she felt all over her body. "Thanks Michael" she looked deep into his eyes and realised that it had always been Michael, she thought it had been Robbie that had out doubt into her mind about her marrying of Brian. At this very moment, she knew it hadn't been Robbie at all. It was Michael. She was drawing a line under her potential relationship with Michael and that had cut her deep, yet at the time she couldn't place the feelings she was having. She finally released that Michael was who would always be there for her, and that made her feel safe.

"So ... you got a uniform to go with this bell then?" she winked, teasing him. He loved her wicked sense of humour. "You like a man in uniform?"

"Of course, there's nothing sexier than a man in uniform!"

"I'll bear that in mind" He couldn't help but smile. He had his Jackie back, and there relationship had become more flirtatious, like the old times.

He knew that he almost had lost Jackie and that had been too much to bear. He also had been surprised that Brian hadn't been more supportive of her. Although, selfishly Michael was glad that Brian hadn't taken over and left him out.

Michael's feelings for Jackie had changed, it was like his old feelings had been reborn and he could see her more clearly than he had done in years. This was the first time in so long he hadn't known what to do. The only thing he did know was that he was going to help his best friend get back on her feet.

As for the future, he didn't know.

The End


End file.
